


I’ve never seen an Angel (Devil) wear Armani

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cris is a Real fan, First Meetings, Footballer!Leo, Leo has a crush on Cris, M/M, Model!Cris, One Shot, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leo stared at him - the model whose pictures were stashed away in the back of his wardrobe. Fuck.





	I’ve never seen an Angel (Devil) wear Armani

Leo laughed as Neymar Suarez and Pique came running over, ready to jump. A grin was plastered to the argentines face as his teammates all celebrated their win against rivals Real Madrid. Leo was still giddy from the rush of scoring two goals at camp Nou, their home, against Los Blancos.

Cristiano was making his way down the stairs towards the pitch where his friends where currently standing, heads down and shoulders slumped as they mourned the loss of the game. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo noticed Cristiano Ronaldo talking with Ramos and Marcelo, seemingly consoling them over their loss. Leo broke away from his friends a little, mouth agape and a flush high on his cheeks as he took in the image of the model that was stashed away at the back of his wardrobe, hidden in a box. Leo didn’t think it possible but he was even more gorgeous in real life. He dragged his eyes over every inch of his body, up his legs covered in sinuously tight jeans, over his thighs, ass, the intake of his waist, the muscles on his back, his long neck and prominent Adam’s apple, right up to his face. Which was looking...directly at him. Leo blinked, face flaming in embarrassment. Cristiano blinked back before his face broke into a blinding grin and started to say what looked like farewells to Ramos and Marcelo, but surely he wasn’t coming over here. Was he?

The Portuguese had felt eyes on him, checking him out, but he was a model (a good one if he did say so himself) so it was to be expected, welcomed. But Cristiano realised that down here on the pitch it couldn’t be anyone but a player. And as far as Cristiano new, none of his friends at Real Madrid ha da crush on him (apart from James, but he’d left for two years and they both new it was a little bit of young puppy love.) So cristiano decided to confront them, and if they were attractive, maybe even fuck them. 

As he turned his eyes met with Lionel Messi. A Barcelona player, and THE Barcelona player at that. Cristiano internally raised an eyebrow at the seemingly most heterosexual footballer to exist in Barcelona’s team. His eyes washed quickly over his form, short, dark intense eyes, a scruffy looking beard (Good or bad to be decided) a lean and compact body and fluffy looking hair that Cris immediately wanted to run his hands through (what the fuck).

Shaking himself out of it, Cris flashed a smile and began to approach the gaping argentine. The ego inside him preened at the open lust and longing in his eyes. 

“Hola, I’m Cristiano Ronaldo” 

Leo stood there, mouth still slack as he stared up at his face. 

“You’re even more pretty in real life”

As soon as Leo’s brain caught up with his mouth he slapped a horrified hand over his mouth, red hot with embarrassment. Leo closed his eyes in dread of how the beauty in front of him would react. 

When all he heard was an amused chuckle, Leo crept an eye open before opening them in disbelief as Cristiano smiled at him bashfully and a slight red dusted his cheekbones. 

“I’m so sorry” Leo mumbled, though a spark ignited in his stomach at the Portugueses reaction. 

“No, no, you’re quite the flatterer” Cristiano replied with a wink, gaining some of his own composure back. Leo groaned audibly in mortification, wanting the ground to swallow him up. Before Leo could build up the courage to say something smart (like ask him on a date) Neymar came stumbling over into his back after being pushed by Suarez.

“Oh, shit, Come on Leo! We’re gonna go celebrate!” Just as Leo started to protest, wanting to spend more time with Cris, Neymar seemed to take notice of the model standing in front of him. 

“Oh, Hola” Neymar blinked twice before glancing back and forth between them a few times. “Uhm.. were you uh, busy?” Leo smiled nervously, unsure of what to say in response “We-“  
“No-no, you guys go have fun, you did just win after all” Cristiano cut in with a smile. “It was nice meeting you Leo, Neymar” he nodded in their direction before turning around and walking back to where Ramos was looking at him curiously. 

“C’mon Leo, lets go” Leo nodded distractedly as he watched Cristiano's retreating form, slowly following the tugging on his shoulder back towards the lockers.

-

Leo couldn’t say he didn’t think about Cris twenty four Seven. And now that they’d met, the magazines he secretly flicked through with Cris’ photo shoots didn’t hold a candle to Cristiano in real life. He found himself nit picking the way they would airbrush over his skin, hiding his faint freckles; found himself missing the sparkle in his eyes. 

But now he had an Adidas shoot. In half an hour. In fact, Leo needed to move his ass if he wanted to get there on time. 

All Leo new about this shoot was it was for Adidas, he was doing it with some other guy, and all that was required was football and minimal acting skills, which Leo could do. 

As Leo walked into the studio he was shocked to see the man he’d been thinking about for weeks, standing in front of what he assumed to be the director and photographer, with his back facing Leo, talking. 

Before he had a chance to stand there for ten minutes gaping (again) the director comically waved him over, 

“Leo, you’re here!” 

The Argentine laughed nervously, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck

“Nice to meet you” he mumbled, a shy smile on his face. 

“Always so shy, Leo” the director laughed, clapping the footballer on the back with enough force to make him stumble. In the background he could see Cris making a funny face toward the director before winking, making him grin like a love sick manic back. 

“Okay, well this is Cristiano, our model for today” he spoke loudly, a decibel above everyone else as he pushed Cris forward. 

“It’s okay, Dave, we’ve met before” Cris spoke with a smooth and prefessional tone, practiced to perfection. Nevertheless the Portuguese still reached out a hand for Leo to shake which he took on autopilot. Leo vaguely in the back of his mind registered the warmth of his hand, the contrast of their skin.

 

And honestly, it seems fate really wanted to dangle Cris in front of him just of reach because before they had any chance to talk they were being whisked away by unfamiliar hands to have makeup and hair done. 

Leo tried to catch Cristiano’s eyes as people fussed over his hair and face but with all the people between them he couldn’t even catch a glimpse.

 

Leo was done before Cris and he ended up standing around off to the sides as a group of girls in the corner giggled and pointed at him with the subtlety of a brick. He was already a nervous mess, running his hands through his hair every ten seconds which in turn was making the hair stylists glare at him. She’d long since given up getting him to stop. The only comfort the Argentine had was wearing his own football kit for the shoot, it made him feel more at home in his skin, and soon he’d have a ball at his feet. Even better. 

Leo was shaken from his ponderings by the director -Dave- clapping his hands rather obnoxiously and announcing “C’mon everyone let’s get started now, tip, top, let’s not dilly dally” 

Over the other side of the studio Leo could see Cristiano grinning at him dorkly whilst miming how insane the photographer was and making silly faces; he had to hold in the snicker threatening to burst out. 

-

“Leo! Stop staring at Cristiano!” Leo blushed as he was caught by the photographer who was growing more and more exasperated by the second. They were starting with a simple handshake like you would do with the opposing team on the pitch. Easy, right? Easy when you’re not staring at the eyes of Cristiano Ronaldo, deep and dark, so pretty framed by his eyelashes, easy when you’re not holding Cristiano Ronaldos hand. 

“Yeah, C’mon Leo, why stare when you can touch” 

“Uh-uhm...u-“ Leo stuttered out, words suddenly caught in his throat as Cristiano’s eyes turned sultry, drawing in his bottom lip with his teeth, eyes dropping as he watched Leo follow the movement. Positively sinful. And Leo could swear Cris was moving closer - so tempting Leo found himself leaning forwards in a haze of lust, focused on nothing but fucking and- 

“Cristiano!” 

And just like that the heat of Cris’ body was lost as the Portuguese turned around to glare at Dave, pouting.

“What did we say about throwing yourself at every boy you meet. Have some shame” he tutted.

“But he’s so small and cute” Cris spoke with a side glance his way. 

“You never go for the cute ones. You always go for the tall ones, the bigger ones” 

“Well, maybe I wanted a change.” Cris huffed, but there was a blush high on his cheeks.

Dave looked at the Portuguese, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. 

“You know what. I don’t care. Go take a break or something, go frolicking in the woods for all I care, as long as your out of my sight and back here in an hour.” And then the brunette was walking away muttering about model brats and ruined photos. 

Fifteen minutes later and Leo was jittery. His legs were jumping and his hands couldn’t stay still. He was an athlete, a footballer, he didn’t do well staying still and waiting. He needed to move. 

“Hey Leo!” Leo glanced his way, eyebrows raised as he saw Cris poking his head through the exit doorway.

“C’mon, I can tell your bored” he spoke again, beckoning him over with a hand.

And really. Leo had absolutely fuck all to do and he was bored. So why not. He stood up awkwardly, trying (and failing) to be as inconspicuous as possible which was a lost cause considering how indiscreet Cris has been and the stiff way he was walking. He passed the photographer arguing with someone - some co-photographer dude?- and through the door. 

“I know the perfect thing” Cris spoke excitedly, slinging a comfortable arm around the smallers shoulders and tugging him in an unknown direction. Leo hesitated before wrapping an arm around the models waist in turn.

-

They ended up in a small-ish garden with a football Leo had no idea how Cris got and now he stood opposite the portugese, a slightly doubtful tilt to his face. 

“C’mon Leo! Do something already!” 

Leo looked at the ball underneath his foot before looking back up at Cris and back down at the back again.

Cris rolled his eyes. 

“All right Mr hot shot, I swear on my life I can play some decent football.” 

Leo sighed before running forward with the ball, starting to dribble in a lazy sort of way as Cris followed him with an exasperated sigh. 

“If you’re not gonna do it probably give me the ball” he pouted, sticking his leg out in a clear foul as the argentine glared at him. Wordlessly Leo kicked the ball back over to Cris who walked it back to the middle and stood their expectantly. Leo followed with a sigh.

“I’m just trying to help you out, Leo” the older spoke, standing in front of him and seemingly staring into his sole. Leo found himself nervous under the intense stare, deciding to stare a hole into the grass instead. 

It was silent for a a few minutes as the Portuguese continued to look at the Argentine. 

Leo looked up as a fist gently nudged him on the arm “let’s play then, yeah?” 

Before Leo could answer Cristiano was off, dribbling past the younger towards the makeshift goal, easily scoring. Leo found himself surprised by the models speed and finish. 

“Guess you’re not the greatest of all time anymore Leo, overtaken by a model.” He teased, walking over to him with a grin. Leo smirked.

“Alright then, Let’s see what else you’ve got.” 

-

Cristiano flopped onto the ground in exhaustion, a whine leaving his lips as his back hit he floor. 

“God I’m to old for that”

Leo huffed out a laugh next to him, “your only two years older than me. You know, your really really good, I did-“ he was cut off by a clapping sound coming from a few meters away; they both sat up in confusion as they were met with the sight of Dave and the other crew approaching them clapping. The photographer had a giddy smile on his face.

 

“Perfect you guys! Perfect!” Dave shouted, slinging arms around both of their shoulders as he steered them back toward the other crew members who were gathered in a clump, talking. 

“You know we were going crazy looking for you, had no clue where you’d disappeared too. I was pissed enough to punch you guys for running off.” 

Leo laughed nervously. 

“But then I found you guys out here, going one on one; this is going to be amazing! We’ve got all the perfect shots, and a video that can be released as well. So we’re all done today, you guys can go home, get an early night in.” 

Cristiano grinned at Leo as Dave walked away explaining exuberantly. 

“The whole worlds going to see me kicking you’re ass” 

“You wish, I won that and you know it” Leo laughed, shoving him into the bushes. 

As they fell into step they went into a comfortable silence but all Leo could do was fret about how he was ever going to ask Cristiano out. 

“Well, this is my car” Leo startled out of his thoughts as they stood by a sleek black car- Cristiano’s. Fuck, he was out of time. And just as Leo thought Cristiano was going to do it again, just slip through his fingers and leave, but suddenly the Portuguese was reaching over and he felt the soft press of lips on his cheek. In his stupor Cristiano slipped a piece of paper into his hand, turned to get in his car and drove away. 

Leo stood there for a while, minutes after the noise of Cris’ car had drifted away. Slowly he lifted a hand to his cheek, he could feel the heat from his blush, still feel the touch of his lips, and there was the cool feeling of a crinkled piece of paper crunched in his hand.

‘07914801456 - Cris x’  
-

The next week the Video was released and #MessiVRonaldo was trending worldwide.

Leo sighed as he stared at the black screen of his phone. To his right his social media phone was blowing up with notifications from Twitter but he payed no mind to it. 

It had been a week and he still hadn’t called Cris, hadn’t sent a text; even though Cristiano had made his feelings known on that day, doubt was still clinging to his mind, holding him back from calling the Portuguese. 

‘Come on Leo, fucking get it together, just call him’ 

Leo glared at the phone, now unlocked, as Cristiano’s contact stared back at his face. His thumb hovered over the telephone shaped button. Just press it Leo, fucking press it. 

Leo’s nerves were all over the place as the dialling tone resonated in his ears. After three dials it stopped. Leo sucked in a breath.

“Hello?”

“Cristiano. I wanted to ask you-“

 

A few days later~

“Our little Leo, managing to score a model” Gerard grinned as he mockingly pinched the smaller mans cheeks who was glaring at him half heartedly. The argentine, as much as his friends were annoying, was just thankful for the way they didn’t treat him any differently for liking guys. 

“Oh fuck off Geri” Leo grumbled, shoving the bigger man away. 

Leo turned around at the sound of someone whistling and entering the locker room. 

“I don’t know Leo, I might have to leave you for one of your teammates.” Cris grinned playfully, sauntering up to Neyamr and planting a sloppy kiss on the side of his cheek. The Brazilian laughed at the indignant look on his friends face and winked at Cris. 

“Any time, any place, Cris” 

Leo huffed, reaching out an arm to tug Cris towards himself.

“What are you doing here, Cris?” 

“What, I can’t come and visit my boyfriend. You don’t want me anymore?” The Portuguese pouted, “I bet you Geri wants me here” he sulked playfully, making a move towards the Spaniard before being stopped by an arm around his waist, tugging him back to Leo who was rolling his eyes. 

“I love you, mi amor, even if you are a drama queen”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback appreciated xx


End file.
